


Can I Keep Her? (DISCONTINUED)

by Grimlockprime222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Plug, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Humor, Lena suffers internally, Light Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reaper76 hinted, Smut, Sombra is smol bean who just wants love, Team Talon (Overwatch), Team as Family, Widowmaker will take you and your girl to bed, i was bored, pharmercy hinted, still kinda is, was ment to be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Sombra wants to keep a certain meka pilot for herselfSombra’s voice came over the communicator as she said, “Hola Gabe, I just wanted to let you know I captured D.Va”“Excellent, do not hesitate to kill her”“Actually Gabe, I wanted to ask if I could keep her”





	1. Chapter 1

Reaper, AKA Gabriel, chuckles to himself as he disposes of more security guards and he makes his way down to the basement of the Oasis University. Moira had requested that they reclaimed some of her work that had been locked away here.

 

Everything was going according to plan, the rest of Talon was distracting the newly reformed OverWatch as he made his way to get to the main objective. He had just found the documents when his communicator went off.

 

“Reaper here” he answered as he collected the files.

 

Sombra’s voice came over the communicator as she said, “Hola Gabe, I just wanted to let you know I captured D.Va” 

 

“Excellent, do not hesitate to kill her”

 

“Actually Gabe, I wanted to ask if I could keep her”

 

Reaper stopped what he was doing and had to process that for a second before replying, “What…”

* * *

 

Oh for crying out loud, it’s a simple question Gabe” Sombra replied as she kept her gun pointed at the exhausted and slightly terrified Hana AKA D.Va who was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

 

“No, you cannot keep her!” Reaper's voice boomed through the communicator.

 

“Aww, why not?” Sombra pouted. Hana had to stop herself from laughing at her childish response.

 

“Because I said so”

 

Sombra sighed before smirking,”Okay Gabe, just don’t blame me when that EXTREMELY embarrassing workout video you made for Blackwatch ends up in everyone's email”

 

Hana did snort that time, earning a pleased smile from Sombra

 

“WAIT!” Reaper's voice came through in a panic, “L-Let me talk to Akande.”

 

“Aww, I knew you’d see reason Gabe,”  Sombra said victoriously. Reaper grumbled angrily before the communicator went silent. Sombra looked down and was a bit startled to see Hana smiling up at her.

 

“I’ll come willingly if you let me see that video.” she said.

 

Sombra blinked in surprise before smirking, lowering her weapon, and replying “Deal.”

* * *

“Sombra wants to do what now?” Doomfist, AKA Akande, said into the communicator from behind cover.

 

“She wants to keep D.Va” Reaper replied.

 

“Why? What does Sombra gain from keeping the young soldier?”  Akande asked.

 

“I don’t know, and I don’t see a reason for why she can’t” 

 

“Why are you supporting her decision Gabriel? Is she blackmailing you again?” Akande questioned with a bit of a smirk.

 

There was a moment of silence from the other end before Reaper replied “no…”

 

“You hesitated”

 

“N-No I didn’t”

 

“Alright Gabriel, tell her she can keep the girl as long as she is restrained, if only to save you and the rest of us from whatever she is blackmailing you with this time”

 

There is another moment of silence before Reaper says, “Thanks…” 

* * *

“I said I’d come willingly” Hana wined as she looked down at the handcuffs she was in with distaste.

 

“I know Conejita, but Akande said you had to be restrained if I wanted to keep you,” Sombra replied as she guided Hana back to the Talon dropship.

 

“Why do you keep phrasing it like that?” 

 

“Phrasing what, like what?”

 

“You took me prisoner and keep saying you’re keeping me,”

 

“I am keeping you Conejita,” Sombra said with a smirk.

 

“That doesn’t answer the question and what does Conejita even mean?” Hana asked getting annoyed

 

“It’s pretty much Spanish for bunny girl,” Sombra teases.

 

“Oh…” Hana replied with a bit of a blush.

 

“And as to why I keep saying I’m keeping you is because it's the most straightforward answer,” Sombra continues bluntly.

 

“Not really, it makes it sound like I’m going to be your new toy or pet or something of that nature,” Hana mumbles out.

 

Sombra chuckled. “Don’t worry, you won’t be my pet or my toy,” she replied before smirking and adding in a whisper “Unless of course, you  _ want _ to be.”

 

Hana blushed brighter as a shudder went down her spine. As she asked herself,  _ ‘What the hell have I gotten myself into?’ _

 


	2. Chapter 2

It didn’t take long for them to reach the dropship. Moria and Widowmaker, AKA Amélie, were already there waiting. Moria raised a single questioning eyebrow to Widowmaker who just shrugged in response when the duo came into view.

 

“I was not aware we took prisoners.” Moria said coldly as she gazed at Sombra and her prisoner.

 

“Well usually we don’t, but Gabe and Akande said I could keep her.” Sombra said as she walked on board with Hana and sitting down.

 

“Who did you blackmail to get their permission, chérie?” Widowmaker asked as she crossed her arms.

 

Sombra gasps dramatically, “What makes you think such distasteful things about moi?”

 

“You’ve done it in the past.” Moria replied, “it’s just a matter of who.”

 

“You wound me, how do you know that I didn’t just ask for permission?” Sombra asked.

 

“She blackmailed Reaper.” Hana said with a bit of a smile.

 

Sombra gasps in outrage and spins around to face her, “CONEJITA, you betray me!” she says with a pout, earning a giggle from Hana.

 

“Blackmailing death himself again then are you?” Moria says with a bit of a smirk.

 

“The real question is what she is blackmailing him with _this_ time.” Widowmaker says, a slight smirk of her own.

 

“Nothing, she is blackmailing me with absolutely nothing.” Reaper says as he climbs aboard the dropship, Akande not far behind them. Both Hana and Sombra giggle at his denial.

 

“There is no point in denying anything Gabriel, le lapin just told us that Sombra was blackmailing you.” Widowmaker says as she closes the dropship door behind Akande.

 

“ _Again._ ” Moira adds with a smirk.

 

Reaper growls and turns to face Moria, obviously to tell her off before Akande interrupts them by saying, “No more messing around, let’s get out of here before they realize they’re missing an agent.

 

“Of course.” Moria says as she moves past Reaper to program the navi computer to take them back to base, a smirk still plastered upon her face.

 

“And call ahead, let them know we have a prisoner and they need to prepare a cell” Akande continued.

 

“Wait a minute, we never agreed on a cell.” Sombra said as she jumped up from her seat.

 

 _‘I’m a prisoner where else am I going to stay’_ Hana thought, slightly confused.

 

“If not a cell then where?” Akande asked just as confused as Hana.

 

“Well, you said that I can keep her” Sombra says.

 

“So?”

 

“So she is **MINE** , therefore she stays in my room with **ME**.” Both Hana and Akande were taken aback by Sombra’s slight outburst.

 

Akanda shook the shock off first and said, “Yes she is yours but if not your prisoner then what? Your pet?”

 

“Of course not, she is my wife”

 

Hana looked at Sombra wide-eyed before asking, “I’m your what now?”

 

“Okay, maybe I skipped a few steps” Sombra admits sheepishly as she looks over at her.

 

“You think?” Hana questions with a blush.

 

Sombra just waves her off as she turns back to Akande. “She _will_ be staying in my room.”

 

Akande nods in agreement, Sombra’s reasoning for wanting Hana was a bit more clear to him now as he says, ”very well, she can stay in your room, but until further notice, if she ever leaves your room she must be restrained.”

 

“Deal,” Sombra says happily before sitting down next to the blushing and confused Hana.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in my fluff? It's more likely than you think...

It didn’t take too long for the dropship to reach their destination. Hana wasn’t sure if they were already close when they left or if it was because the dropship was faster than she thought. 

 

“Come on Conejita, let's go to my... actually no… let’s go to  _ OUR _ room~,” Sombra said as she wrapped an arm around Hana’s waist to escort her to their room.

 

Hana blushed softly as they walked but didn’t complain. Sombra made it pretty clear that she liked her when she “accidentally” called Hana her wife.

 

“Just so you know we’re still skipping like... a good  _ 10 _ steps at least.” Hana said with a bit of a grin, “moving in together and you haven't even bought me dinner yet.”

 

Sombra laughs, “Fair enough Chica, but we need to hurry we only have 45 minutes to set up your stream.”

 

Hana gasps, “your still going to let me stream?”

 

“Of course conejita, as a fan of yours I would be devastated if some crazy person took you and wouldn’t let you stream” Sombra says with a wink.

 

Hana giggles, ”aww you’re a fan.”

 

“Yes, I am”

 

“Well it’s a good thing that my crazy wife will let me stream then” 

 

Sombra gasps and blushes softly, “now look who’s skipping steps!”

* * *

“Any sign of her?” Angela, AKA Mercy, asks into her communicator a bit worried. It’s been almost 2 hours now and still no sign of Hana. She and  Fareeha, AKA Pharah, had been flying around above the campus trying to spot her while others looked on the ground level.

 

“Not yet, but don’t worry luv, we’ll find her” Lena, AKA Tracer’s, voice came through the communicator.

 

“Yeah, she couldn’t have gone too far.” Lucio's voice followed Lena’s, although Angela could tell he was not as confident as the speedster.

 

“Just keep looking” Angela said with a sigh.

 

A few minutes later Tracer’s voice came through the communicator, “um guys, check your email”

 

Angela was confused by the request, but she and Pharah landed and she pulled out her phone to check her email and froze, for at the top of her inbox was a simple automated message.

 

_ D.Va is now live on Twitch! _

* * *

 

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m a bit late with the stream by… 5 minutes but things have been a little... hectic… as most of you probably know I was on a mission at the Oasis University, and as you can tell this is not my normal room.” Hana said as she started the stream and glanced around Sombra’s, or rather their room.

 

“You could probably guess but Talon has actually taken me prisoner” Hana smiles reassuringly and was about to continue before she was interrupted.

 

“You are not a prisoner conejita!” Sombras voice shouts from off-screen.

 

Hana just rolls her eyes, “sorry about that guys, that was my wife”

 

“Oh my god chica i swear to god if you don’t drop it….”

 

Hana just giggles, “okay maybe she isn’t my wife, she actually claimed me though and by saying that, it was pretty funny and ridiculous but i’d be in a cell right now instead of streaming here with you guys! It also seems she has actually made herself a moderator so be nice to my wife”

 

“ ¿Por qué carajo me haces esto? ” 

 

“Hey!” Hana shouts as she turns to face Sombra, “I have no idea what you said but I’m pretty sure you cursed so language!”  Sombra just stuck her tongue out at her before muttering something about a divorce.

 

“Anyways,” Hana says as she turns back to the webcam, “before you ask I’m completely fine, no I don’t know where I am other than a Talon base, I do not have any ways to escape, and no Overwatch can’t track the stream to find me”

 

Hana waited for the comments to calm down before saying “Now then, what games should we play tonight?”

* * *

 

Angela watched the stream wide-eyed and crying softly. Hana had been taken by the enemy because she wasn’t there to protect her. 

“Shhh, she's fine, look at her, she’s playing games and flirting with the enemy” Fareeha said as she hugged Angela.

 

“This is all my fault,” Angela said between sniffles, “I tried to send her back to the dropship once she lost her meka, if I let her stay with us or the rest of the team...”

 

“Shhh, this is not your fault, the likelihood is Hana disobeyed and got caught alone,” Fareeha says reassuringly before kissing her forehead.

 

That seemed to push Angela over the edge as she broke down in Fareeha’s arms and sobbed violently.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

About half an hour into the stream Hana started to notice a few of her friends from Overwatch join the chat, telling her not to panic and that they would find her and come save her, but Hana wasn’t panicking. In fact, she quite enjoyed Sombra’s company.  She wasn’t even scared of the other Talon members after watching them bicker on the dropship. It reminded her of a slightly dysfunctional family but It still worked out for them. It was kinda funny, they could probably pass as one of those family comedies or something.

 

Hana yelped and fell out of her chair as she was pulled out of her thoughts by a sudden loud banging on the door.

 

“SOMBRA!” Reaper yelled through the door, “Tell your wife to quiet it down a bit!”

 

Hana blushed as Sombra yelled  “vete a la mierda, Gabe! ¡Estás interrumpiendo la transmisión!” 

 

“que diablos me dijiste?” Reapers voice came from the other side of the door.

 

“Vete a la mierda!” Sombra yelled back as she threw an empty soda can at the door.

 

“Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty but can you shut up and save the family drama for AFTER the stream!” Hana yells as she gets back up.

 

Somewhere in the hall, Hana could have sworn she heard Akande laugh before Reaper replied, “Fine, just tone it down, some of us are trying to sleep!”

 

“It’s not even 9 PM yet old man!” Sombra called out.

 

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING A OLD MAN!” Reapers shouted

 

“Yeah Sombra, respect your elders!” Hana said with a smirk.

 

“Listen to your wife Chica she is… HEY WAIT A SECOND!” Reaper started to agree before realizing what that implied.

 

Hana and Sombra started laughing like crazy as Reaper fumed in anger from outside. The game left forgotten, not that Hana’s viewers minded.

* * *

It was almost 11 when Hana decided to call it the night. Her fans wished for her to be careful and to get plenty of rest. Some of her OverWatch friends begged her to keep streaming just so they could try and locate her. Hana knew they couldn’t, Sombra had been redirecting any searches for their location for the last couple hours while keeping an eye on the chat.

 

Hana said her goodbyes and stopped the stream before turning to Sombra with a pout, “I’m hungry”

 

Sombra chuckled, “I was wondering when you were going to say that”

 

“And how are we going to do the whole sleep thing? Am I sleeping on the couch?” Hana asked.

 

“Hmm, up to you conejita. I can sleep on the couch if you rather OR if you wanted to we  _ could _ both fit in the bed” Sombra says raising her eyebrows suggestively.

 

Hana giggles before replying “How about you go get us some food while I decide?”

 

“Deal!” Sombra says with a smile as she gets up and stretches, “oh and here’s your phone back” she added, handing over Hana’s phone to her.

 

“You’re... letting me have my phone?” Hana asks as she cautiously takes her phone.

 

Sombra just shrugs, “I took out the location and tracking abilities and the planning room is a good 2 stories below us so you won’t be able to eavesdrop and tell your friends back at OverWatch anything of great importance so I don’t see why not.”

 

Hana supposes in that since there was no harm in her having her phone, “Well thank you for trusting me with my phone.”

 

“Of course, don’t want to cut you off from the rest of the world, now I’m going to go and find some food,” Sombra said as she booped Hana’s nose and left the room.

 

Hana blushed softly and watched her go. After a minute or two she sat down on the bed and started texting

 

**Hana** : Hey Lena?

 

**Lena** : OMG, Hana is that really you?

 

**Lena** : are you okay?

 

**Lena** : they didn’t hurt you did they?

 

**Hana** : slow down 

 

**Hana** : yes it is me, no they didn’t hurt me and I’m not sure if I’m okay

 

**Lena** : what do you mean

 

**Hana** : I think I’m going insane

 

**Lena** : why do you say that luv?

 

**Hana** : maybe because I’m not scared

 

**Hana** : it could be because I’m actually enjoying it here

 

**Hana** : or possibly because I fell in love with Sombra within the last 3 hours

 

**Hana** : take your pick…

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lena was shocked to say the least. Not only was her best friend in the hands of the worst terrorist group in the world but she wasn’t scared, she was enjoying herself, AND she fell in love with one of them.

 

**Lena** : yep you’ve gone insane

 

**Hana** gee thanks…

 

**Lena** : are you sure they didn’t do anything to you?

 

**Hana** : the only one that has laid a finger on me is Sombra

 

**Hana:** and all her touches have been affectionate 

**Lena:** are you sure she’s not leading you on

 

**Hana:** I’ma say no, sence I’m alive and not alone in a cold prison cell thanks to her 

 

**Hana:** plus she is a fan

 

**Lena** : oh that makes it a whole lot better since she is a fan

 

**Hana** : shut up

 

**Hana** : anyway, she gave me 3 options sleep wise

 

**Hana** : option one, I sleep on her couch and she takes the bed

 

**Hana** : option two, she sleeps on her couch and I take the bed

 

**Hana** : option 3, we share the bed

 

**Lena** : take option 2

 

**Hana:** I kinda wanted to take option 3 tbh

 

**Lena** : omg Hana…

 

**Hana** : you're supposed to be my friend here Lena 

 

**Lena** : i am your friend

 

**Lena** : and as your friend I suggest you strangle sombra in her sleep

 

**Lena** : then take her gun, and run

 

**Hana:** Lena no

 

**Hana** : you’re supposed to encourage me to seduce her or something 

 

**Hana** : then bring her to the good side 

 

**Lena** : ….

 

**Hana** : ….

 

**Lena** : Hana no… 

 

**Hana** : Lena…

 

**Hana** : what is the best way to seduce a sexy Hispanic terrorist? 

 

**Lena** : omg….

* * *

It’s a perfect plan, seduce Sombra, bring her to the side of good, then run away together. Sombra could join OverWatch or they could just hide away somewhere away from Talon and OverWatch.

 

Now if only Lena would realize that this plan is excellent and tell Hana how to seduce someone.

 

**Hana** : LENA PLZ

 

**Lena** : I am not going to help you seduce Sombra

 

**Hana** : tbh I  probably don’t need to really try since she is my wife

 

**Lena** : omg Hana wtf…

 

**Hana** : I know you saw the stream

 

**Lena** : well yeah 

**Hana** : well there you go we already have chemistry I just need to get a reaction

 

**Lena** : did you just make a science pun?

 

**Hana** : yes I did

 

**Hana** : now why won’t you help me?

 

**Lena** : Because it works both ways

 

**Hana** : what

 

**Lena** : you could possibly seduce her to the side of good

 

**Lena** : but she can also seduce you to the side of bad

 

**Hana** : i guess that makes sense…

 

Hana pouted, of course it made sense. She could try and seduce a bad guy to the side of good and a bad guy can try to seduce her to the side of evil as well. 

 

**Hana** : ok lena you win…

 

**Hana** : doesn’t change the fact that I like her alot and will be taking option 3

 

**Lena** : you're crazy you know but I literally cant stop you

 

**Lena** : just be careful will you

 

**Hana** : of course, good night Tracer

 

**Lena** : stay safe D.Va

 

Hana giggles softly as she puts her phone off to the side. She wasn’t sure how much longer until sombra returned but she knew what she was going to do when she returned and got up to put her little plan into action.

 

Because the more she thought about it, Sombra is the first and only person Hana had ever considered a future with, even if she wasn’t sure what it held she  _ still _ wanted to make sure she didn’t lose her chance with the enemy hacker.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: they make out in this chapter but they don't actually fuck till the next one

Sombra had decided to throw together some grilled cheese sandwiches after confirming there wasn’t anything worthwhile for them in the fridge. It had taken longer then she would have liked but it doesn’t matter too much. She was currently making her way back through the dark Talon hallways to her room.

 

The room she was currently sharing with Hana Song. Sombra was internally squealing because _ holy shit  _ **_Hana Song_ ** _ was hers and there was a ⅓ chance they would be sharing a bed tonight _ .

 

Sombra smiled to herself as she came up to  _ their _ room and let herself in

 

“Okay, I got us some grilled cheeses and…. Is that my shirt?” Sombra started but cut herself off as she looked at Hana.

 

Yeah, that was definitely one of Sombra’s shirts alright, it was a deep purple and almost 2 sizes bigger then what the young Korean needed. It also seemed to be the only thing she was wearing since her pale legs were out on display.

 

Hana smiled mischievously before replying, “yeah it is, my skin tight suit was getting uncomfortable and since I don’t have any clothes of my own here I had to take one of my wife's shirts.”

 

“Well it looks good on you,” Sombra said as she came over and sat on the bed beside her.

 

“Aww thank you for that,” Hana says before taking a grilled cheese and adding, “and for this grilled cheese”

 

“You’re very welcome conejita” Sombra said as she grabbed her own grilled cheese. They ate in comfortable silence until Sombra broke it by asking, “have you made a decision yet?”

 

“I did, and just a warning for you, I am a cuddler” Hana answers with a smirk.

 

Sombra smiled brightly before saying, “I guess it’s a good thing I am too then.”

 

Hana giggles before pointing out Sombra’s normal outfit she still had on from the mission before asking, “you're not going to sleep in that are you?”

 

Sombra blushes softly before replying, “No I… I usually sleep nude”

 

“Oh good because usually I do as well” Hana said with a smirk and a light blush.

 

Sombra watched wide-eyed with a bright blush as Hana took the shirt off and casted it off to the side. Confirming that yes, that shirt was the only thing she was wearing.

  
  


_ ‘Oh Dios mío, Hana Song is naked in my bed’  _ Sombra thought to herself.

* * *

 

Hana smirked to herself in victory as she watched the growing blush on Sombra’s face. She was a little nervous at first and thought she would be embarrassed, but as she watched Sombra scan over her nude body trying to commit it to memory, the only thing she felt was excitement.

 

“Well I took mine off aren’t you going to take yours off?” Hana said with a smirk as she moved closer to Sombra and grabbed her coat, “or do I need to help?”

 

Sombra sat paralyzed as Hana slowly stripped the jacket off of her with a satisfied smirk. Once the jacket was off Sombra snapped out of her daze and quickly shed the rest of her clothes. Now it was Sombra’s turn to watch Hana’s growing blush as she took in the sight of the nude Hispanic woman.

 

“Like what you see conejita?” Sombra teases.

 

“Yes...” Hana answers, making Sombra’s breath hitch.

 

Hana then looked into Sombra’s eyes and said, “I do like what I see.” 

 

They stayed silent for a minute as they gazed into each other's eyes. Neither of them knows what happened next, but they were suddenly plush against each other, their lips connected in a hungry kiss. Hana had her arms around Sombra’s neck and Sombra had one hand on Hana’s back, the other at her hip.

 

When they pulled away to breathe for a second Sombra chuckled, “We’re skipping steps again.”

 

“Oh hush.” Hana says with a smile as she pulls Sombra down on top of her and continues the kiss.

 

_ ‘I could get used to this’ _ they both thought as Sombra took control of the kiss and deepened it, earning a pleased moan from the Korean.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SMUT!

The kiss was sweet and succulent. They were lost in their own private world, thinking of only each other. Sombra got more demanding as she slipped her tongue into Hana’s mouth. It surprised the Korean but she opened her mouth to allow entrance.

 

Hands were constantly on the move, all over each other’s bodies in a desperate need for touch. Their breathing was quick and uneven, taking short breaks from their kissing. 

 

Sombra’s hands were on Hana’s breast, rubbing and massaging. The flesh felt warm and soft, it was a feeling that she never wants to forget. Hana releases small gasp and whimpers, bucking her hips.

 

Sombra started to rub her thigh against Hana’s sex, making the Korean jump in surprise. It was a sudden sensation but she rather enjoyed it. Hana’s hips bucked in response, rubbing against the leg and leaving a small trail of wetness.

 

Darker toned hands trailed down Hana’s pale stomach, tickling the sensitive skin. The skin clenched against the fingers. Sombra trailed down lower, near the soft curls causing Hana to let out a surprised gasp.

 

Hana’s sex was soaked as Sombra rubbed her entrance to ensure that it was properly ready. It was making Hana squirm but there was a slight smile on her face. One finger pushed in, making Hana’s back arch. Her mouth gapes open, but no sound escaped.

 

Sombra’s lone finger pumped in and out, her eyes watching the Korean, making sure she wasn't in any pain. Soft needy whimpers alert the Hispanic woman to add another finger, backed up  by Hana’s repeated mumbling, “More.”

 

“With pleasure.” Sombra said as a second finger slipped in, making Hana’s eyes rolled up in her head. The sensation was amazing and Hana couldn't stop bucking her hips against the rhythm of the thrusting. Sombra increased her pace, searching for a sensitive spot deep within Hana.

 

Her search proved successful when she found one that made her scream out. Her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was open. Sombra fell in love with the look and started thrusting against that spot, making the Korean squirm and whine out of pleasure.

 

Hana’s hands clawed at Sombra’s back, feeling the edge drawing near and ready to explode. The special spot Sombra found was sending electric shocks all over her body and her mind became heavy. Sombra bent down to kiss her, swallowing her whimpers and moans.

 

Hana couldn't think. Her eyes were hazy. Her body was on fire. A tearing pleasure ripped through her body, releasing her orgasm. It makes her legs shudder and her toes curl. The feeling was overwhelming. Waves of pleasure hit her before she starts to recover from her high. Sombra slowed her pace, letting the Korean calm down. 

 

“W-wow…” Hana stuttered out as she panted. Sombra chuckles and pulls out, earning a gasp from the younger girl.

 

“Enjoy yourself conejita?” Sombra asks with a smirk.

 

“Yes.” Hana answers honestly.

 

“That’s good.” Sombra says. She then brings her hand up to her mouth and starts to clean Hana’s juices off of her fingers.

 

Hana blushes deeply and watches wide-eyed as Sombra licks and sucks said juices off of her fingers. Another wave of arousal shoots through her as Sombra makes a pleased noise at the taste. Sombra releases her fingers from her mouth with a wet pop and smirks down at the flustered Korean.

 

“Hana, eres delicioso” Sombra whispers before she leans down and kisses her. 

 

Hana moans softly into the kiss, tasting herself on Sombra’s lips fanned the flame of her desire. Her hips bucked up against Sombra, trying to find some friction to satisfy the heat that was rebuilding between her legs. Sombra breaks the kiss and chuckles before asking, “Do you want more conejita?”

 

Hana just nods, unable to form words at the moment. Sombra smirks and kisses down her body, teasing the Korean as she slowly made her way down between her legs. Hana’s breathing hitched as she realized what Sombra was planning. She didn’t have any time to prepare herself before she felt Sombra’s tongue drag across her sex. 

 

Sombra wasn’t sure how to explain the noise the left Hana’s mouth, but she absolutely loved it. With a firm hold on Hana’s hips, Sombra began eating her out, successfully forcing the squirming Korean to make that beautiful sound again and again.

 

Hana thought she was going to go insane. One hand was clutching the bed sheets under her while the other had tangled itself into the Hispanic woman's hair. She was rapidly approaching her second orgasm and Sombra was showing no mercy to her sensitive womanhood. 

 

‘How in the hell is she making me feel this good?!’ Hana thought to herself. She was yanked out of her thoughts with a scream as a finger slipped inside her adding to the sensations. 

 

With a finger and a tongue working at the Korean’s sex, Sombra quickly pulled out a second orgasm. Hana’s body fell practically limp into the bed, her body twitching in the aftershocks as Sombra lapped up her essence.

 

Hana watched with half-lidded eyes as Sombra crawled back up to her eye level. She was expecting Sombra to kiss her again and was surprised when a finger was pushed into her mouth instead. Blushing softly, Hana realized that this was the finger that was just inside her. Hana didn’t hesitate as she started sucking her own juices off of Sombra’s finger. Hana could have sworn Sombra praised her and said “good girl” but her mind was in such a haze she wasn’t sure.  

 

Once Sombra was satisfied she pulled her finger out of Hana’s mouth and kissed her. Hana did her best to respond to the kiss but her body was exhausted and shutting down. Pulling away with a chuckle, Sombra moved and cuddled her. Pulling the blanket over them, she held Hana until she fell asleep in her arms.

 

“Good night conejita” Sombra said with a final kiss on her forehead before falling asleep herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to Kokorokirei for helping me with this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Hana awoke the next day with a slight groan, feeling a bit sore. She then looks over at the sleeping Hispanic woman and smiles, a light blush coming to her face as the events of last night came to mind.

 

Carefully reaching over to where she put her phone Hana takes a quick selfie of herself and Sombra. One that wasn’t too revealing but one that showed they were both nude and cuddled together. Their bed heads made the picture better in Hana’s opinion as she quickly texts it to Lena and types up a message.

 

**Hana** : I know I got “kidnapped” by Talon yesterday but

 

**Hana** : [sent an image]

 

**Hana** : last night was one of the best nights ever

 

Hana smiles to herself and cuddles closer to Sombra as she sees that Lena has read the messages and is typing a reply. 

* * *

 

Lena was finishing up her breakfast when she got the first text. She was a bit confused and thought maybe Hana sent it before she finished typing it out, but then the other two came through and she almost choked on her food.

 

“Lena, are you alright?” Angela asked from across from her.

 

“Of course luv, I just uh… it went down the wrong pipe.” Lena covers.

 

“You should take better care of yourself.” The doctor says as she looks back down at her tablet. Lena sighs and quickly responds before she finishes eating.

 

**Lena** : I told you it was amazing with another girl

 

**Lena** : but did you believe me, NOOOOO

 

**Hana** : tbh, what you said sounded exaggerated

 

**Lena** : was it exaggerated

 

**Hana** : no I suppose it wasn’t….

 

Lena chuckles softly to herself as she puts her dishes in the sink and headed back to her room for a bit. It probably wouldn’t be long before a meeting was called to formulate a plan to rescue Hana. However, Lena was starting to get the feeling she didn’t want to be rescued.

 

**Lena** : I kinda wish it wasn’t a Talon agent that helped you figure it out

 

**Hana** : well if you can find me someone as sexy as Sombra that 

 

**Hana** : 1: speak Spanish

 

**Hana** : 2: will put up with me and my gaming

 

**Hana** : 3: can finger me into oblivion 

 

**Hana** : and 4: can drive me insane with nothing but their tongue

 

**Hana** : let me know

 

**Lena** : only those 4 standards? 

 

**Hana** : there are many more but those are the main ones

 

**Lena** : alright then 

 

**Lena** : so she fingered you and ate you out?

 

**Hana:** she fucking devoured me 

 

**Hana:** I practically passed out after she lapped up the mess from orgasm #2

 

**Lena** : not sure if too much info or not enough

 

**Hana:** you fucking perv

 

Lena couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her. It was good to see that Hana was unaffected by being captive.

 

**Lena** : I walked right into that one 

 

**Hana** : you really did


	9. Chapter 9

Sombra awoke to the sound of giggling. It was a cute and a pleasant sound to wake up to since Sombra was usually awoken by Reaper or Akande banging on her door. Popping an eye open, she could tell Hana was texting someone with a small smile, occasionally giggling. Tightening the hold she had on Hana, she kissed her forehead and nuzzled her softly, earning a small gasp from the Korean.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Hana said with a smile.

 

“Hmmm, there was this pleasant sound of a cute girl giggling that woke me” Sombra replied as she kissed Hana’s forehead again. Earning herself yet another giggle.

 

“I’m sorry,” Hana says sarcastically, not sorry at all.

 

“It’s better than Gabe or Akande banging on the door,” Sombra said with a yawn.

 

Hana winces slightly, thinking about how Jack usually woke her the same way before saying, “I can imagine.”  

 

Sombra hums in acknowledgment before asking, “what time is it?”

 

With a quick glance at her phone clock, Hana answers “8:27, a bit early if I do say so myself, but since Jack usually runs around and wakes everyone up at 6:30 it’s a nice change.”

 

Sombra chuckles as she hesitantly lets go of Hana and sit up to stretch, “We best get going then.”

 

“Go? Go where?” 

 

“Akande gets mad if we don’t show up for breakfast at 9.” Sombra replies before continuing, “and we should probably go and take a shower before then.” 

 

“Oh, okie” Hana says as she texts a quick reply to Lena and puts her phone off to the side.

 

“Who you texting?” 

“Lena. I was yelling at her for not telling me how amazing it was to be with a girl” Hana answered with a wink, causing Sombra to blush softly.

 

“Fair enough.” Sombra says as she gets up out of bed and grabs 2 towels, wrapping one around herself and passing the other to Hana.

 

“Um, I don't think I follow.” Hana says, looking between the towel and Sombra.

 

“You cover yourself so that you can go down to the shower room and shower.” Sombra says as she finds the handcuffs from before, “and I also need to restrain you and it would be easier to take a towel off then an article of clothing”

 

“You don’t have your own shower here?” Hana asked wide-eyed.

 

“No, why? did you have your own back at OverWatch?” Sombra questioned.

 

“Yeah, I had my own shower ” Hana answers.

 

“Oh, well this will be interesting that’s for sure.” Sombra said with a bit of a smirk

* * *

Hana was a blushing mess as she walked down the hallways with nothing but handcuffs and a towel. Sombra was by her side and had assured her that no one was suddenly going to rip her towel off out of nowhere. Not that it really helped since that's not what was flustering her.

 

“Would you relax conejita, the only person that we could possibly run into at this time is  Amélie.” Sombra says, trying to reassure her.

 

“Still…” Hana trailed off, looking around every corner to be sure. It didn’t take them long to reach the shower room and as Sombra predicted they didn’t bump into anyone.

 

Hana breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into said room earning a chuckle from Sombra. However her victory was short lived as she heard the water running, and that could only mean one thing…

 

Someone was already in here…

* * *

Amélie heard the shower room door open, listening closely she heard a small sigh of relief and a chuckle from a certain hacker. Smirking to herself, Amélie continued her shower. She could hear Sombra dragging (or maybe pushing) the young Korean into the main area of the shower room. 

 

“Hola Amélie” Sombra said.

 

“ Bonjour mon cher. ” Amélie says before turning slightly and looking over her shoulder at the duo. “How are you and  le lapin this morning?”

 

Sombra shrugs, “we’ve been good although it’s still too early to tell if its a good morning.”

 

Amélie nods and  smirks slightly,  noticing how Hana was blushing brightly as she scanned her nude body.“Before you say anything chérie I am purple, not blue.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hana blushed deeper as she realizes she was caught looking at the French woman. Looking away embarrassed she says, “t-thanks for clearing that up.” Truth was that she was indeed just thinking she was blue, or more precisely she was thinking,  _ ‘how can you be that unnatural blue yet be so unbelievably sexy?’ _

 

Sombra just chuckles, “you don’t mind if we… you know...” she trails off and gestures to the shower.

 

“I see no problem with it, we are all females here after all” Amélie replies. “Besides I’m almost done anyway.”

 

“Fair enough.” Sombra says as she takes off her towel and puts it off to the side.

 

Hana bites her lip, planning to just wait until the sniper leaves and then get in the shower. Clearly, that wasn’t going to happen as Sombra pulled the towel off of her, making her squeal in surprise and cover herself to the best of her abilities.

 

“Oh will you relax Conejita.”  Sombra says as she puts Hana’s towel with her own.

 

“B-but…” Hana starts but is cut off by Sombra pushing her into the shower.

 

“Amélie doesn’t bite and if you say you're self-conscious about your body I will smack you” Sombra says as she turns the water on.

 

“I actually do bite, but only if you're into that” the French woman says with a wink, making the young Korean blush more.

 

“Back off, she is mine.” Sombra says as she wraps her arms around Hana possessively from behind.  

 

“I realize that chérie, I am simply stating that I do actually bite” Amélie says casually.

 

Sombra huffs and loosens her hold as she gets a bath lily with some soap and starts to wash off the gamer's body. Hana was going to protest, claiming to be able to clean herself, but realized that she actually couldn’t since she was handcuffed.

 

Amélie watched the 2 girls from the corner of her eye with a smirk. Taking notice of how Sombra’s hands lingered in certain places and how Hana’s body squirmed slightly under her touch.  How the Koreans breath hitched whenever a kiss was placed on her neck or collarbone. However, the most noticeable thing wasn’t how the gamer was putty in the hands of the hacker, but how happy she seems.

“Would you be so kind and wash my back Lapin?” Amélie says as she turns to Hana.

 

Hana was caught off guard and took a second to answer, “Oh.. um.. Yes of course.” 

 

Smiling, Amélie hands Hana the bath lily she was using and turned around, pulling her hair over her shoulder so Hana could easily wash her back.

 

Hana reaches up and starts to scrub her back while admiring the spider tattoo. Never really getting the chance to during the midst of battle. She heard Sombra grumble slightly but ignored it as she continued to wash Amélie’s back.

 

“I did say she was mine didn’t I  araña” Sombra practically hisses.

 

“You need to relax ombre, I have no intention of stealing le lapin away from you” Am élie says before turning slightly with a smirk and adding, “Besides you need to learn to share.”

 

Hana stopped and blushed even more before she continued to wash Amélie’s back. Sombra was also caught off guard by the comment and the way  Am élie had just said “share” definitely had a hidden meaning. 

 

Am élie then turned and said “ Merci” as she took the bath lily from Hana. Walking past the gamer Am élie stopped and grabbed Sombra’s shoulder then whispered to her, “I heard the noises coming from your room last night, and it is very clear to me that le lapin is yours. However, I just want to make it clear that I quite enjoyed the sounds and would love to assist you in pulling them out of her one day.” With that, Am élie smiled, grabbed her towel and left the room. Leaving both girls confused and blushing like crazy.

 

“D-Did she just…” Hana started but trailed off, not too sure what to say.

 

“let us know that she was interested in a threesome?” Sombra supplied, her voice a bit more steady but with a hint of confusion.

 

“Yeah, that.” Hana replied, glad Sombra was able to feel in the blank for her.

 

“Yes, I believe she did” Sombra said as she continued to clean Hana’s body.

 

They stayed silent for a few minutes, both lost in thought before Hana took a deep breath and said, “I wouldn’t be against the idea, however, I would like it to stay between us for now.”

 

Sombra hummed in agreement and kissed her shoulder before saying “You read my mind conejita”

 

Hana smiled softly before biting her lip in thought. Noticing her thoughtful expression Sombra askes, “What is it conejita?”

 

“Well… t-three things actually” Hana stutters out, turning to face Sombra. 

 

Sombra smiled down reassuringly at Hana, encouraging her. It works a little and Hana hesitantly asks, “What are we? I know you said I was your wife but… you haven't exactly put a ring on it.”

 

“I best get on that then” Sombra teases as she leans down and kissed Hana softly. She then pulls away and adds more seriously, “You're mine, rather it is my girlfriend or my wife it doesn’t matter. As long as you're mine.”

 

Hana giggles before saying, “I’m yours, as long as you're mine” 

 

Somba smiled brightly and said, “Deal.”

 

Hana smiles and blushes a bit, “now for the other two things… well… while I said I wanted to keep it just between us for a bit, I wouldn’t mind  Am élie just WATCHING until we let her join”

 

Sombra’s breath hitched and she nodded, “O-Okay we… yeah, that would be cool… we can talk to her about it.”

 

Hana smiled and blushed brightly, “As for the third thing…” Hana trails off as she holds up her handcuffed wrists, “I um… would like to wear these next time we do anything of sexual nature”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Hana was starting to regret telling Sombra about the handcuff thing. Mostly because the hacker had been so smug about it and was teasing the hell out of Her because of it.

 

“I’m like 90% sure this is considered kink shaming” Hana grumbled as they made there way back to their room.

 

“I just think it’s funny how yesterday when I first put them on you were all upset, but now you want to wear them while I fuck you” Sombra said with a chuckle.

 

Hana blushes and pouts, then says “if you keep it up I’m going to change my mind.”

 

Sombra chuckles and raises her hands in mock surrender, “Alright chica, I’ll stop teasing you, mostly because I really want to watch you squirm in handcuffs while I have my way with you.”

 

Hana blushes more and huffs in annoyance as they make it back to the room. Once inside, Sombra uncuffs Hana so they can try and find her something to wear. It takes them a few minutes but they find a violet t-shirt with a few pink hearts on it and some black shorts that were about Hana’s size. After Hana was dressed Sombra put on a purple tank top with a black skull on it, as well as some baggy black sweats

 

Hana grabs her phone out of habit and turns to see a smirking Sombra holding up the handcuffs. “Come here conejita” Sombra practically purrs, “I need to restrain you so you don’t be a bad girl.”

 

Hana blushes as a wave of desire passes through her. Taking a shuddering breath, she slips her phone into the pocket of the shorts she was wearing and comes over to Sombra.

 

“Good girl.” Sombra praises as she handcuffs the blushing Korean who looked down shyly. Sombra then proceeds to grab Hana’s chin and make the gamer look up at her. With a smile, she leans down and kisses her, earning a pleased moan from the younger girl.

 

Hana felt her legs turn to jelly at Sombra’s show of dominance. Deep down some primal instinct told her that she should be afraid of the power the Hispanic woman had over her. However, she absolutely loved the power Sombra had, and couldn’t bring herself to fear it.

 

After what felt like an eternity Sombra slowly pulled away, leaving Hana breathless and wanting more. Smiling softly Sombra says “Let’s head to breakfast.” only getting a nod of agreement as the response from Hana.

* * *

 

Hana wasn’t sure what she expected when they got to their destination. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t this.

 

The room looked normal. It had a TV mounted on the wall by the table. There was what looked like an espresso machine in the corner next to a couple of vending machines.

 

The more she looked around the more it felt like an office break room with a full on kitchen attached. Hana was pulled from her thoughts by a deep gravelly voice.

 

“D.Va...” Reaper said, getting the attention of the girl.

 

She was surprised by the sight of Reaper because he wasn’t wearing his normal outfit. In Fact, he wasn’t even wearing his mask. Instead, he wore a large black hoodie with the hood up and baggy grey pants. Hana could just barely make out his deformed face under the hood but his glowing red eyes shined through the shadows the hood provided.

 

“How do you want your eggs?” He continued after he was sure he had her attention.

 

It was then that Hana realized he was in the kitchen actually cooking, “I’ll have s-scrambled if that's okay?”

 

“That’s fine.” Reaper replied as he turned his attention back to the stove.

 

“That's how I like my eggs” Sombra says as she guides the slightly shocked Hana to the table.

 

Moira and Amélie were already at the table. Amélie was wearing a white polo shirt and a black pencil skirt and reading what looked to be a fashion magazine while Moria was wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans looking at a tablet, a cup of coffee in front of them both.

 

Once Hana had been seated by Sombra who then took a seat next to her, Moira said, “Good morning.”

 

“Y-yes good m-morning to you as well” Hana stuttered. It wasn’t because she was scared but more because she was deeply confused.

 

“Would you like me to get you something to drink?” Sombra asked the Korean “Coffee, espresso, milk, water? I would get you a soda or something but Akande would frown upon that.”

 

“I'll um... Yeah, I’ll have an espresso” Hana answered.

 

“Chocolate or vanilla?”  Sombra questioned

 

“Chocolate please” Hana replied.

 

Sombra nodded and gets up to go make them both an espresso but not before placing a kiss on Hana’s forehead which didn’t go unnoticed. Hana blushed as Amélie gave her a knowing look while Moira tried, and failed, to hide her smirk behind her coffee cup.

 

Luckily for Hana reaper came over and put a plate with some sunny side up eggs in front of Amélie, drawing the French woman's attention away from Hana and to ‘death’ himself. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

 

“No problem” he replied before turning to Moira, “are you alright waiting a little longer for your eggs? I was going to go ahead and make Sombra’s and D.va’s”

 

“Yes that is quite alright,” Moria says.

 

Gabriel nods and goes back to the kitchen and starts to prepare the scrambled eggs as Sombra comes back with their espressos.

 

“Her you go conejita” Sombra says as she places a purple mug in front of Hana. Whip cream neatly piled up on top of it.

 

Hana smiles and takes a sip, not entirely sure what was going on. After all, Reaper was making her eggs, she had sex with Sombra last night, and she took a shower with both Sombra and Amélie this morning. Surely it couldn’t get crazier than that.

 

At least that's what she thought until DoomFist came in singing “[ good morning ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKNQ62ZDGYE)” from that old movie “Singing in the rain”


	12. Chapter 12

“ Good Morning, Good Morning”  Akande sang as he walked into the room and patted Gabrel on the back. He was wearing light grey sweats and a sleeveless hoodie zipped open with nothing underneath, showing off his chest and abs.

 

“We've talked the whole night through”  he continued singing as he made his way to the table. Leaving Gabriel grumbling under his breath at the stove.

 

“Good Morning” he sang before leaning down and kissing Moira on the head, earning a hum of acknowledgment from the doctor. 

 

Akande then moved around the table and kissed Amélie on the cheek as he continued to sing, ”Good Morning to you”

 

Am élie smiled faintly and continued eating as Akande did a spin around the end of the table where the verse ended and then continued singing.

 

“ Good Morning” he sang as he placed a kiss on the back of Sombra’s head, causing the hacker to roll her eyes.

 

He continues singing “Good Morning” as he moves away from Sombra and Hana gasps softly when she felt him press a kiss to the back of her head as well.

 

“It's great to stay up late” Akande sang as he sits down at the end of the table next to Hana

 

“Good Morning” he continued, smiling brightly at Moira and  Am élie.

 

He then turned the same smile to Sombra and Hana as he finished the verse “Good Morning to you”

 

Once Sombra was sure he was done singing she cheered and started clapping. Hana couldn’t help but follow her lead and do the same, however, she couldn’t clap as loud since she was still handcuffed. Akande laughed wholeheartedly and made a bowing motion to the girls.

 

Once they settled down a bit Moria asks, “What has gotten you into such a good mood?”

 

“This,” Akande says as he gestures around the room, or more specifically the table, before continuing, “Everyone in this room is in a good mood and that puts me in a good mood.”

 

“I’m not in a good mood, I’m just not in a bad mood.”  Reaper calls from the kitchen area.

 

“That’s good enough for me Gabriel.” Akande replies. 

 

Gabriel grumbles as he brings 2 plates of scrambled eggs to the table and gives them to Hana and Sombra as well as placing a small bowl with hard boiled eggs in front of Akande.

 

“Gracias” Sombra says as she starts eating.

 

“Thank you.” Akande says.

 

“Oh um... yes thank you.” Hana said after shaking off the shock that Reaper actually just made her breakfast. She grabs the fork and stops for a second to think before trying to eat with the handcuffs.

 

“Oh none of that, Sombra I believe she can be un-cuffed at the table” Akande says before continuing, “What is she going to do throw food at us and make a run for it?”  

 

“Well, you did say she had to be restrained if she wasn’t in my room and didn’t really clarify” Sombra says as she takes the handcuffs off of Hana so she can eat. 

 

“Thanks” Hana whispers softly.

 

“To be honest Sombra, I was kinda expecting you not to follow orders as usual” Akande says.

 

“Okay, first of all, we made a deal, it wasn’t an order, and I don’t break deals” Sombra said, holding up one finger before adding another finger and continuing,  “Second, I do follow orders.”

 

“No you don’t” Gabriel calls from the kitchen.

 

“Shut up Gabe.” Sombra grumbles causing Hana to giggle.

 

Akande chuckles and says, “clearly we will need to renegotiate the deal then.” Sombra nods and continues eating. 

 

They all eat in a comfortable silence after that, Gabriel and Moira both eating their eggs over-medium. Hana found it weird and yet peaceful, it was nice compared to the hectic breakfast of overwatch where people showed up and ate whatever whenever. 

 

‘ _ Speaking of Overwatch… _ ’ Hana thought as she bit her lip. She had made some kind of tradition of taking a selfie with whoever was at the table with her when she ate and posted it as a good morning message to her followers. However, she wasn’t sure how to bring it up with the talon agents or even if they would be willing to.

 

Seeing the thoughtful expression on her face Akande questions, “Is something the matter dear?”

 

Hana jumps slightly as the attention of the table is drawn towards her, “Well... It’s kinda stupid to be honest” 

 

“Nonsense, what is it?” Akande pushed.

 

“To be honest… I um… back at Overwatch... I had this tradition thing of taking a selfie with whoever I ate breakfast with…” Hana says but trails off.

 

“And you were wondering if you could take a selfie with us?” Sombra finished for her.

 

“Yeah...” Hana says nervously.

 

“Well let’s take a vote” Akande says, surprising Hana, “if you're not okay with her taking a photo raise your hand.”

 

Hana wasn’t surprised by the fact Reaper raised his hand, but was surprised by the fact no one else did.

 

“Alright,“ Akande continues, ”all who don’t really care raise your hand”

 

To this Moira raised her hand as she took a sip of her coffee.

 

“Finally all who are okay with her taking a picture raise your hand.” Akande concluded.

 

Sombra and  Am élie both raised their hands, making Hana smile. Turning back to Akande Hana had to hide a soft gasp as he was also raising his hand.

 

“It seems to me that you get to take your picture,” Akande said then smirked as he continued, “Just make sure to get my good side.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

Lena was right in expecting a group meeting to try and make a plan to find and rescue Hana. It was mostly just shouting back and forth between Jack, Ana, and Angela at this point though.

 

Jack wanted to capture and interrogate one of the Talon Agents on their next mission. Then once they got the location plan a rescue mission from there.

 

While Ana agreed with capturing someone she believed they would be better off just trying to make a trade. The main problem was Jack’s sense of justice wouldn’t allow for releasing a prisoner, even if it was a trade.  


What was the most concerning though is that the normally passive Angela wanted blood! She wanted to deploy the whole team instead of just a squad to overpower the talon agents and force them to tell them where Hana was.

 

What was the most concerning is about 35% of the other agents agreed with Angela’s plan. Reinhardt thought Ana’s plan was the best course of action but he believed they should try Jack’s plan first since both of them involved capturing someone. Torbjörn believed Jack’s plan was the only course of action. Winston surprisingly agreed with all three, he wanted to launch a full-on attack to overpower the enemy then take them all prisoner. One of them would spill the beans or they could try and trade one of them for Hana.

 

Everyone was kinda concerned by Lena’s silence on the matter, mostly because they thought she was mourning the loss of her best friend or something. However, in reality, Lena was still under the impression Hana didn’t want to be rescued.

 

Which was only backed up by the selfie Hana had just uploaded to Instagram. Lena knew it would be a matter of seconds before someone else at the table noticed the picture, or perhaps she could try to use this as an argument in Hana’s favor and let Hana decide if she wanted to come back.

 

 _‘Oh bollocks what's the worst that can happen everyone thinks I’m crazy?’_ Lena thought as she cleared her throat loudly, gaining the attention of the others.

 

“I’m going to be honest here luvs… and hear me out here, but personally, I think Hana doesn’t want to be rescued.” Lena said. Seeing Angela about to blow up at her for even suggesting such a thing Lena quickly said, “Athena, bring up the latest Instagram post from Hana Song.”

  


Everyone was shocked to say the least by the picture Athena brought up. It was Hana’s breakfast selfie that she always took, but with Talon. Moira could be seen slightly behind Hana looking at the Camera though she wasn’t smiling.  Amélie did have a small smile thought in Lena’s opinion it was a bit smug. Gabriel was in the picture but wasn’t even looking at the camera. Akande was on one side of Hana smiling brightly and not so discreetly flexing. The most noticeable thing was that Hana wasn’t giving her signature smile, but instead had a look of pleasant surprise with Sombra kissing her cheek.

 

“As I was saying,” Lena continued, drawing the attention of everyone back to her, “we shouldn't waste our time planning a rescue mission until we know if Hana even wants to be rescued.”

 

“And how are we supposed to ask her? it’s not like we can call her.” Angela questions as she crosses her arms and looks at Lena flatly.

 

“Only one way to find out!” Lena calls cheerfully as she takes her phone and calls Hana.

* * *

Hana had just put her phone away when she got a call from Lena. casting a sheepish and questioning look to Akande, she asks “May I answer it?”

 

Akande thought for a second before saying, “Only if you put it on speaker.”

 

Hana bit her lip for a second before she decided that putting it on speaker was fair enough. Answering the call, she put it on speaker and said, “This is D.Va, you're on speaker!”

 

She then dropped her phone in surprise as it was immediately bombarded by shouts of questions from many of the OverWatch agents, as well as threats to the Talon agents if they hurt her.

 

Picking up her phone, Hana shouted, “OMG GUYS SHUT UP! You're all interrupting breakfast!” Everyone was quick to shut up and Akande couldn’t help but chuckle slightly.

 

 “Now then,” Hana said once everyone was quite, “Lena is the one who called so let her speak”

 

“Thanks luv,” Lena’s voice came through, “so anyway we’ve been stuck in this meeting listening to Jack, Ana, and the bird moms argue about how to save you, but to be honest, with your lovely selfie you just posted, plus everything else you’ve told me, I’m not sure you want to be rescued.”

 

“Well,” Hana said, casting a look around the table, “To be honest, Reaper makes the best eggs. Akande is really nice and chill when he’s in a good mood and not trying to kill you. From the interactions I have had with Amélie, I can tell you she is a very smug and sassy person. I have had little to no interaction with Moira but she seems cool, she was teasing Gabe a bit and it was very entertaining to watch. I um… I have that thing I told you about with Sombra that I am not going to discuss on speaker in front of everyone so…”

 

Hana heard Jack grumble something along the lines of “Gabe always made the best eggs.” before Lena spoke up again.

 

“So is that a no you don't want to be rescued?” Lena asked

 

“Give me a second I’m weighing the pros and cons.” Hana said to herself.

 

“I bet my bed is more comfortable than the ones at overwatch” Sombra teases.

 

“I’m not sure it’s the bed itself or the fact you’re in it” Hana Counters.

 

“No the beds here are better unless they finally got a different brand” Reaper grumbles from the end of the table.

 

“Hmmm, I think I’ll have to call you back, the only cons I can think of for staying here are the handcuffs I'm supposed to wear, not seeing my friends,  and not fighting in my meka. Plus I haven't even been here for 24 hours so I don’t really know if any answer I give now would be credible. I mean I could totally say yeah come rescue me and in the week or month or whatever it takes to actually rescue me, I might have changed my mind” Hana decides.

 

“So how about you stay for now and I’ll check in every now and again” Lena offers.

 

“Sounds good to me” Hana answers


	14. Chapter 14

Hana smiled as she said her goodbyes to Lena. She then promised to do a Q&A stream or something tomorrow then hung up before everyone could start asking questions again. Putting away her phone and continuing to eat, Hana failed to notice the shocked look on Akande’s face, the confused face of Moria, and the smug face of  Am élie.

 

Clearing his throat Akande questioned, “You want to stay here?”

 

Hana glanced up at his questioning gaze and swallowed her food before answering, “Well… no one has really been hostile towards me… it would definitely be an adjustment… I’ll have to order clothes and soundproof panels so I don’t cause a lot of noise when I stream… assuming there is a location or something they can be shipped to…” 

 

“That's not what I meant’” Akande said, cutting off her rambling.

 

“Oh... what did you mean then?” Hana asks curiously

 

“I meant do you want to stay, because if you're going to stay here yeah you'll need to order clothes and such, but you won’t need the handcuffs” Akande says.

 

“Well.. like I told Lena it is undecided….” Hana said. 

 

“Why would you even want to stay?” Moria asks. 

Hana glanced over at Sombra shyly and said, “Sombra is the main reason I want to stay”

Sombra blushed softly and smiled at Hana before leaning over and kissing her forehead softly.

 

Hana giggled softly then turned back to Moira and Akande, “I want to stay because I… because I um… I love Sombra…” She paused and looked down at her food shyly before continuing, ”Sacrifices have to be made for things you want. So if my freedom is the price to pay for being with Sombra then so be it, because while Sombra could make the same sacrifice and give up her freedom so we could be together at Overwatch, I’m not sure if they would treat her as kindly as you have treated me.”

 

Sombra was shocked by Hana’s confession, and looking around the table everyone else seemed to be just as stunned. Akande seemed to snap out of it first and he turned to Moira with a questioning eyebrow raised. Picking up on his silent question, Moria nodded in response.

 

Turning back to Hana, Akande said, “Hana song, I have a test for you, a challenge if you rather. For the next two weeks if you participate in our group workouts on Wednesdays and Fridays, movie nights on Tuesdays, game nights on Thursdays, and so forth as well as attend breakfast every day and the BBQ on Sundays you will be considered part of the Talon Family. You will no longer need to wear the handcuffs around the base, and you will receive your own room for you to do with as you please. As part of the Talon family, you will participate in a monthly physical and check up. You will be able to leave base one day by yourself however until then you have to be accompanied by one of us. You will NOT be required to go on missions unless you would like to, and we will build you a new meka because I know Sombra has the plans to build them. Do you accept this challenge?”

 

Hana’s eyes widen as she takes in the information, then clarifies “This challenge is two weeks long and if I succeed I will be considered part of the Talon family?”

 

Akande nods as he says, “Pretty much.”

 

“I don’t think she has what it takes to put up with us.” Gabriel says from his side of the table, “I don’t even think she’ll last until the weekend.”

 

Hana growls in his direction and says “I accept the challenge, and I am going to own it.”

* * *

 

“Well Luv’s I do believe that answers that.” Lena says as she puts her phone away after Hana hung up. With that she stands up, stretches, gives a little salute, and bolts, leaving the stunned agents behind. She didn’t want to have to deal with any questions that might get thrown her way if she were to stay anyways.

 

There was only one person who could keep up with her and Lena knew that he would be on her tail. Casting a glance over her shoulder Lena confirmed that Lucio was indeed following her. Deciding to find somewhere a bit more private to talk once he inevitably caught up with her, Lena made her way to Hana’s room. It was a bit out of the way due to how much noise Hana made and would give them at least a few minutes before anyone found them there.

 

Once Lena made it to Hana's room she stopped and turned to face Lucio. Waiting until the DJ caught up and before he could say anything Lena said, “I’ll tell you what I know just don’t ask any questions until the end.” 

 

Lucio nods “Fair enough I suppose.”

 

Lena smiles and heads into Hana’s room, followed by Lucio.once inside, Lena starts to tell him what she knows. “So from what Hana has told me, she and Sombra are a thing and they fucked last night. she isn’t in any danger and actually quite enjoys it there so far. I told her she had gone insane but love does do crazy things so I’m not entirely sure, I have just decided to support her decision until further notice. Any questions”

 

“No that… that pretty much wraps it up” Lucio said as he took in all the information.

 

“Okay now, what are your thoughts?” Lena asked, wanting to make sure Lucio was on her side.

 

“You know I have a strong belief that people should live the way they want and if Hana wants to live in Talons clutches to be with the girl she loves I’m not gonna stop her. I probably should but still” Lucio answered with a shrug.

 

“Great! Help me pack some things for Hana to give to Sombra next time we see her on the battlefield or whatever.” Lena said as she grabbed one of Hana’s travel bags.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of Smut in this chapter

“Come on, let's order you some clothes and such” Sombra said as she practically dragged Hana back to their room after breakfast.

 

“You seem a bit eager to get me more clothes to wear.” Hana teases as she is pulled along.

 

“Think about it this way, the more clothes you have the more clothes I can take off of you.” Sombra practically purred, making Hana blush and causing her heart to skip a beat. Upon arriving at the room, Sombra took the handcuffs off so Hana could better use the computer and kissed her forehead.

 

“I didn’t say it at the table but I love you too Hana.” Sombra said as she sat down in the computer chair and pulled Hana down into her lap.

 

“Well I hope so, I’d hate to have unrequited love for the girl who turned me to jelly with nothing but her tongue last night.” Hana teases with a blush, a bit surprised by the fact Sombra just pulled her into her lap, but not minding much as it was quite comfortable. 

 

Chuckling slightly with a blush Sombra says, “Bring up some websites and add the clothes you want to the cart, i’ll buy them and get them shipped okay?” She then hugged her around her midsection and nuzzled into her neck, placing an occasional kiss there as well.

 

Nodding with a bit of a blush at Sombra’s show of affection, Hana starts browsing online clothes stores, including her own merch site. This continued for several minutes, Hana shopping while Sombra showered her in affection. It was nice and Hana relaxed into the hackers arms letting her guard down a bit which is why she gasped in surprise as Sombra’s hand suddenly made its way into the shorts she was wearing. 

 

“S-Sombra, what are you-” Hana started but was cut off by a moan as Sombra started to tease her through the fabric of her panties.

 

“Shhhh, just keep shopping conejita.” Sombra whispered lustfully into her ear. Hana bit her lip and nodded, moaning and whimpering as she was teased by the hispanic women.

 

It didn’t take long for Sombra’s other hand to find its way under Hana’s shirt, playfully squeezing the soft flesh of her breasts and pinching the hardening nipples. Hana squirmed and moaned, wanting more but knowing Sombra wouldn’t give it to her until she was done shopping.

 

Hana quickly finished up her shopping, even though she rushed it still took her a good 5 minutes and she was desperate for release. Taking a deep breath to steady her thoughts, Hana says, “I f-finished shopping.”

 

Sombra hummed in acknowledgment and asks, “Do you want to cum little bunny?”

 

Hana blushes as she answers, “yes please.”

 

Sombra smirks and stops, removing her hands from Hana’s clothes earning a needy whine from the Korean. Sombra then orders “Stand up and strip for me conejita.”

 

Hana wastes no time as she stands up and strips in front of the hacker. Sombra smiles as she watches the younger girl get naked for her. Once Hana was in the nude Sombra says, “There is a wooden box under the bed, go and get it for me.”

 

Hana, while a bit confused, does as told and goes over to the bed and gets the fairly large wooden box and brings it to Sombra. Smiling, Sombra opens the box and Hana’s breath hitches as she discovers the contents of the box is a bunch of different sex toys.

 

“I don’t plan on using too much today conejita.” Sombra says as she pulls out a ball gag, a small anal plug, some lube, and a pair of leather padded handcuffs.  “Go put the box back and then bend over the desk”

 

Hana does as told, excited and nervous for what Sombra has planned for her.

 

“Good girl” Sombra says as she uses the leather handcuffs to restrain Hana’s hands behind her back. Hana then shivers as she feels Sombra spread the cold lube against her backdoor.

 

“Your okay with this right?” Sombra asks as she teases the plug against Hana’s rear.

 

“Of course” Hana says, a little breathlessly. Smiling, Sombra pushes the plug into her hole, earning a startled gasp from Hana as the cool metal invades her ass.

 

“You okay?” Sombra asks, earning a nod from the Korean. Hana felt all warm and fuzzy because of Sombra’s concern for her well being.

 

“Good.” Sombra says with a smirk, “Your going to wear this for the rest of the day and tomorrow we’ll see about putting a bigger one in, understood?”  

 

Hana blushed at the implication of wearing the plug for the rest of the day only to have a bigger one put in tomorrow. Nodding, Hana says, “Yes ma’am.”

 

Sombra smirks as she grabs the ball gag and says, “Open wide.” 

 

Hana blushes and does as told, opening her mouth and letting Sombra secure the ball gag in her mouth. Once in place, Sombra takes a step back to look at the bound and gagged gamer.

 

“Your so beautiful’ Sombra says honestly, making Hana blush. Grabbing Hana’s phone, Sombra takes a picture of the naked girl, making Hana blush even more.

 

Looking at the picture, Sombra smirks and says, “your so wet the light is reflecting off your legs.”

 

Hana blushes even more at the statement. Putting the phone down on the desk, Sombra teases “You really want to cum don’t you.”

 

Hana nods eagerly, earning a chuckle from the Hacker, “Okay conejita you can cum, but only under one condition.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT

Lena was still packing up Hana’s things with Lucio when she got the text. Checking her phone to almost choked and immediately blushed like crazy as she looked at the picture she just received.

 

“What is it? Let me see.” Lucio said as he came over to her.

 

Lena immediately clutched the phone protectively to her chest and made a hissing noise at him, “BACK! This is girl business only!”

 

Lucio chuckled and raised his hands in surrender as he went back to packing. Looking down back at her phone Lena reread the message.

 

**Hana** : she is such a needy bunny~ -Sombra

 

**Hana** : [sent an image]

 

Lena bit her lip as she took a closer look at the picture. Confirming it was indeed Hana bound and gagged, dry humping Sombra’s leg while looking into the camera with eyes that said MORE.

 

**Lena** : you better be taking good care of her Sombra

 

**Hana** : oh I most definitely am~ -Sombra

 

Lena groaned and facepalmed, she totally walked into that one.

 

**Lena** : whatever, is there any way we can meet up or something?

 

**Lena** : Lucio and myself packed up some of Hana’s things

 

**Hana** : I’m sure we could have a mutual meet up sometime in the near future -Sombra

 

**Hana** : although I just ordered about $200 worth of clothes for Hana while she humped my leg like a needy little girl~ -Sombra

 

**Lena** : wait you bought her clothes?

 

**Hana** : I wouldn’t be taking very good care of her if I didn’t keep her clothed -Sombra

 

**Hana** : anyways, gtg ttyl -Sombra

 

Lena sighed and put her phone away. She definitely wasn’t expecting a picture like that of her best friend and now she's embarrassed because she’s turned on as hell because of it….

* * *

  
  


Sombra smirked as she put the phone back on the desk and looked down at Hana. “Your so adorable, you know that?” Sombra says as she reaches out and pets her head, earning a pleased noise from the Korean.

 

“So here's the plan for the rest of the day, after you cum I'm going to pick you up and throw you in bed, I’m then going to finger you to a second orgasm while I dry hump your face to get myself off.” Sombra says as she continues to pet Hana’s head.

 

Hana blushed as she thought about having Sombra hump her face and covering it with her juices. It fueled her desire and made her hump and grind against Sombra’s leg even more.

 

Sombra smirked at her reaction, “I think we’ll have a pretty normal day after that,.we’ll probably have some post-sex cuddles, then we can go have lunch. After that I’ll give you a tour of the base and then after that, assuming it’s late enough, we can go to dinner. Then after dinner, since it is Tuesday we can go get cozy for movie night. I think it’s Moira’s turn to pick which movie so it’ll probably be some musical.”

 

Hana nods, that plan seemed good to her but it can’t be put into action until she cums, which won’t be much longer hopefully because she is so close. Noticing how close Hana is by the way her legs trembled, Sombra started to rub her leg a bit between her legs to help her along.

 

It worked like a charm as Hana climaxed against her leg with a loud, yet muffled, moan. With a smile, Sombra scooped up the trembling Korean and carried her to the bed, dropping her carefully into the bed before stripping down herself.

 

Hana watched through half-lidded eyes as Sombra stripped. She felt so embarrassed for grinding against her like an animal in heat now that she was thinking a bit straighter. However, she couldn’t bring herself to regret it, especially sense part of her enjoyed being embarrassed by Sombra.

 

Sombra climbs into the bed and kisses Hana’s cheek, “you're still okay right?”   


Hana smiled a bit against the gag and nodded. 

 

“Good.” Sombra said as she re-positioned herself and sat on Hana’s face. Hana immediately fell in love with Sombra’s scent and wished she could stick her tongue out and have a taste. Her disappointment vanished when Sombra gently rocked her hips against her face, it felt so weird but so nice. It didn’t take long for Hana to realize that she didn’t need to do any work this time around. She just had to relax and enjoy herself.

 

Sombra let out a quiet moan as she found a rhythm she liked and continued to grind against the Koreans face. Reaching out she rubbed 2 fingers against Hana’s wet sex, earning a moan from the girl beneath her. 

 

Changing her position slightly to give herself better access to Hana’s womanhood, Sombra began to finger her in a similar fashion to the night before while she continued to grind against her face.

 

Hana was still sensitive from her last orgasm and Sombra was a bit pent up so It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their climax. Sombra got off of Hana and layed next to her for a second to catch her breath. Looking over at the Korean she knew she had to take another picture before releasing her.

 

After all, Hana looked absolutely breathtaking helpless and covered in Sombra’s essence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter I had prepared so everything after this may sound different and it'll also take me more time to write and post


	17. Chapter 17

Hana awoke a few hours later with a slight groan, earning a chuckle from the Hispanic women. “Sore?” Sombra asked.

 

Hana couldn’t help the grin that split her face at the sound of Sombra's voice. “A bit, not that I really mind, but I'm going to require more cuddles then sex tonight” 

 

Sombra released a chuckle and nodded, “fair enough.” Hana released a sigh as she felt Sombra comb her fingers through her hair softly.

 

“Ready for lunch?” Sombra asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

 

Hana nodded and slowly sat up, failing to suppress a moan as the buttplug shifted inside her. “F-forgot that was in there...” 

 

“We can take it out if you want, it's already been here for over an hour,” Sombra said as she rubbed Hana's back, “we can take baby steps... just have it in longer each time until your comfortable before we increase the size.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hana questioned.

 

“If you're uncomfortable conejita you need to tell me,” Sombra said in a surprisingly stern voice.

 

“Um.. okay, let's take it out..” Hana replies hesitantly.

 

Sombra nods and leans Hana forward a bit so she could remove the plug. Hana couldn’t help but moan as it was slowly pulled out and gasp softly as it came out with a pop.

 

Once the plug was removed Hana said, “I’m sorry... I'm just not used to having anything in that hole…”

 

“Don’t worry conejita, that was your first anal experience anyway wasn’t it?” Sombra asked with a small smile as she rubbed Hana’s back.

 

“Yeah…” Hana said with a blush…

 

Sombra smiled and placed a light kiss on Hana’s shoulder before asking “Shall we go take a quick shower before lunch?”

 

Hana was hesitant but nodded. she’d have to get used to walking down to the showers eventually…

 

Sombra got up and grabbed the towels from that morning, passing one to Hana she said, “Let's make it quick, Gabe usually prepares lunch but if we wait too long it’ll be gone before we get any”

 

Hana released a giggle as she nodded and got ready to go.

  
  


Their shower was uneventful compared to the one they had that morning. Not that Hana was really complaining, she loved Sombra but her sex drive had been inactive for almost 2 years so having it suddenly go into overdrive was exhausting. 

 

When they got to the breakroom or whatever it was, Hana immediately noticed the burger patties on the counter with an assortment of die items such as lettuce, tomatoes, and onions.

 

“Looks like its burgers today,” Sombra said as she walked over and grabbed a plate and started to build herself a burger. 

 

Hana followed her lead and came over and got a plate she was planning to have 2 but Sombra interrupted her before she could grab a second and said, “one at a time, that's the rule, just to make sure everyone has a chance to have one, if they don’t get one well they snooze they lose.”

 

Hana nodded in understanding, “that makes sense, I use to come down to lunch a little late back at overwatch only to find Brigitte and Zarya have already eaten everything…”

 

Sombra chuckled as she finished constructing her burger and said, “Sounds like another point towards talon.”

 

Hana laughed as she finished making her own burger, “That would be correct.”

 

Sombra smiled and led Hana over to the table, “if we hurry we might be able to catch  Am élie practicing”

 

“Practicing what, her shooting?” Hana asked curiously.

 

“No, her dancing,  Am élie was a ballerina before talon and it’s one of the only things she doesn’t want to give up on.” Sombra replied.

 

“Oh…” Hana said, “I never knew...”

 

“It’s ok, she likes to keep it quiet” 

Hana nods as she finishes eating, wanting to see  Am élie dance more than she wants that second burger. “Wait weren't you going to give me a tour?”

 

Sombra nods and says, “yeah but we can stop and watch  Am élie for a bit.” 

 

“What do we do with our dishes?’ 

 

“Just give them to me and put your cuffs back on.” Sombra says as she takes the plates. 

 

Hana rolls her eyes but does as told. “I’m ready”

 

Nodding, Sombra says, “Shall we get out of here conejita?”

 

“We shall.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, been a while I know, thanks for being patient, I'll be trying to get this updated weekly at the least but no promises...


	18. UPDATE (not a chapter but important so please read)

I'm going to be honest here...

I'm having trouble continuing this story for a number of reasons, the first one is because I don't have the time or patience to do so...

at least not right now

 

However, continuing this story is one thing

reworking it is another

I want to rework this story

I want to make it better and fix some plot holes 

I want to add more detail and shit

I want to fix this story because of the second reason 

 

 

The second reason is that I don't know **_HOW_**  to continue

I have a plan of what I want to do and what I want to happen

But I don't know how to do it

I went so far off track that I don't know how to get back on track 

 

so this is what I'm proposing

if you want me to rework it let me know and I'll get to work

if you don't want me to rework and want me to just continue then let me know 

just know that it will be a while before I can take the time and figure out how to continue 

and I don't mean a couple of days I mean a couple weeks, maybe even months

 

Let me know in the comments 

 

 

 


	19. REWORK IN PROGRESS

Well, no one was against the rework.

A few didn't care but either way, most of you seemed supportive of the rework.

That being said I've already reworked the first 3 chapters.

Not sure how to go about posting them tho.

Like, should I make a new work or just edit this one?

I don't know, either way, I think I'd like to get the first reworked chapter out tonight.

So let me know how you think I should go about posting in the comments.

In the meantime, if you haven't already, you should check out my chat fic, ["The Totally Secret Overwatch Communication Channel"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440536/chapters/33354285)

I'd love to get some more feedback on that mess of a story XD


	20. Chapter 20

**[THE REWORK IS OUT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042991/chapters/37450814) **

**I REPEAT**

**[THE REWORK IS OUT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042991/chapters/37450814) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Can I Keep Her? (REWORKED)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042991) by [Grimlockprime222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222)




End file.
